Rebel Love a Sasusaku story
by ASHHLOOVE
Summary: You followed the adventures of Naruto Uzumaki, a degraded child who became the hero of Konoha, saving his village and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. But what happened after the war for his two teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha who had a tumultuous relationship and what is the feelings of Sasuke for Sakura ? and what future do they have?


REBEL LOVE [a Sasusaku story ...]

Summary :

\- Prologue

\- Chapter 1: The awakening of a long nightmare

\- Chapter 2: Naruto's Wedding & Sakura's Desires (soon)

\- Chapter 3: Sakura's Decision (soon)

\- Chapter 4 : UNKNOWN (soon)

\- Chapter 5 : UNKNOWN (soon)

\- Chapter 6 : UNKNOWN (soon)

\- Chapter 7 : UNKNOWN (soon)

\- Chapter 8 : UNKNOWN (soon)

\- Chapter 9 : UNKNOWN (soon)

\- Chapter 10 : UNKNOWN (soon)

\- ENDING : UNKNOWN (soon)

Prologue

After a fierce fight, several deaths and a long-awaited reconciliation between two best friends, the Fourth Great Ninja War ended and are now replaced by the consequences of this long nightmare ...

Chapter 1: The awakening of a nightmare

Today was the funeral ceremony in Konoha for all those who died during this war, including Neji Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and many others ... The whole village was present, it was a sad day, with tears in her eyes, Hinata collapsed in front of Neji's grave.

\- Hinata: « I ... I can not believe that ... you're not here anymore ... Why you ?! I should have died ... »

Tenten poses a white flower and with a trembling voice expressed her sadness.

\- Tenten: « Neji ... why did you do that? Why ?! I'm angry against you ! You did not have to leave, you knew what the future was for us ... We loved each other ! You were the man of my life! You will remain forever in my heart, it is decided I will remain alone forever ! (Tenten runs away running home)

\- Sakura: « Ten ... »

After the prayer of the dead, all the villagers returned. At this ceremony only one person was missing at the call Sasuke Uchiha who was in Konoha prison where he was serving his sentence for all the crimes he had committed.

3 months after the war, Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's council and 4 others Kage met in her office.

\- Tsunade: « I allow myself to meet you to announce a news. Hokage was not the role of my life but I accepted this post because as a Konoha ninja I had to put the interests of the village before mine and protect the habitants, but I was a horrible Hokage I failed in my duty I could not avoid sadness and death I was just unable to protect my village ... I announce my decision to quit the hokage post. »

\- Konoha's concil : « But how ?! Tsunade any Hokage would not have known how to avoid this catastrophe it was the destiny of Konoha does not blame you Tsunade. We are in a period of reconstruction economic and political. You can not leave. »

\- Tsunade : « And why not? I have enough, I have not been up to it but I do not give up because I'm going to propose someone who is qualified for this post! » (She said with a smirk.)

\- Gaara : « Who do you propose to us ? »

\- Tsunade : « Kakashi Hatake ! »

\- Kakashi : « Excuse me ?! »

\- Tsunade: « Yes, in my opinion you are the most experienced and the best able to take this role successfully and then I think you'll like it »

\- Kakashi: « Listen, being Hokage has never made me dream ... It does not fit my personality ... »

\- Konoha's advice: « We agree with Tsunade, we think that Kakashi would be perfect in this role. Does the Kage Council validate Kakashi Hatake to become the sixth Hokage? »

\- Raikage: « I validate »

\- Kazekage: « I validate »

\- Mitsukage: « I validate »

\- Tsuchikage: « I validate »

\- Hokage 5th of the name (Tsunade): « I validate »

\- Konoha's advice: « Kakashi Hatake we also validate you, would you agree to become the 6th Hokage and protect the village until your death or withdrawal? »

\- Kakashi: " Well ... If everyone wants me in this job I think I have no choice ... I accept"

\- Tsunade: "It's decided, we will warn the council of the 5 countries that we have a new Hokage"

\- The Kage Council: "As for us, we will prepare the award ceremony"

D-Day finally arrived, the whole village was gathered in front of the Kage building,

\- A villager from Konoha: "We want to see the new Hokage! "

It was a festive day, the whole village was smiling, it was quite rare to see that in the village

The ceremony began. Tsunade dressed in the dress of the Hokage spoke.

\- Tsunade: "Hello everyone! This day is a special day for Konoha it's the end of an era. An era of pain, sadness and misfortune. A new breath will come to Konoha, as you would have understood my duty Hokage is over ... I am quite moved but not worried about the future of the village. She will be in very good hands, believe me ... It's time for me to introduce you the sixth Hokage of the hidden village of Konoha make way for Kakashi Hatake ! "

(The orchestra welcomes Kakashi with music)

Kakashi arrived at the balcony of the roof of the building with an ovation. Kakashi quite embarrassed stood up

In front of Tsunade. Tsunade passes the Hokage hat to Kakashi as well as the complete Hokage outfit and shakes hands to end Tsunade's reign as the 5th Hokage and begin Kakashi's reign as the 6th Hokage. He spoke.

Kakashi: "Thank you all. I will fight body and soul for the future of this village, a new era will blow on Konoha. I present you my right arm during my reign Yamato. He will also be in charge of overseeing Orochimaru so that we avoid repeating the mistakes of the past. This war has united the 5 countries, I will do everything to maintain the links. The reconstruction of Konoha being in progress we will take advantage of it to modify and modernize the city with new technologies. We will inform you soon thereafter. Peace to Konoha!

\- The villagers of Konoha: "Peace to Konoha! "

The Team 7 were very happy to see their Sensei become Hokage.

\- Naruto: "Kakashi Sensei Congratulations! hum Kakashi the 6th? Master Hokage? Oh how should I call you?

\- Iruka: "A little respect for the Hokage Naruto! Idiot ! "

\- Kakashi: "Hahahaha Naruto you'll never change ! But you can call me Kakashi or Sensei "

\- Sakura: " I can not believe Kakashi, Hokage, I'm proud of you! "

\- Kakashi: "Thank you haha ! Hmmm Gai what are you doing? "

\- Gai: " I AM SO HAPPY ! My Rival is Hokage ! You won this game but it does not mean that I will not take revenge with a duel haha ! "

\- Kakashi: " But Gai I stay the same ! Hokage or not, I'll always challenge you to a duel! "

\- Rock Lee: " Master ! (He cries) Despite your handicap you have not lost your legendary determination ! "

\- Gai: " NO ! NEVER ! COME ROCK LEE WE WILL DO A RACE ON THE HANDS !

\- Rock Lee: " Here we go ! "

\- Naruto: Uh ... Ok ...

\- Kakashi: " What happen Sakura?

\- Sakura: " It's just that ... I'm thinking about Sasuke, I would have liked him to be here on that particular day ... he was still part of Team 7 ... but I know I do not have the right to say this after everything he did.

\- Kakashi: " I have to go to Konoha Prison to take over the case files from previous Hokage cases, I'll talk to him and see what he has and if I have to do something.

\- Sakura: « Thank you Master Hokage ... »

Now in office, Kakashi is already on his way to Konoha Prison. Police and special forces were present.

\- Special Forces: « WATCH OUT ! MASTER HOKAGE 6th OF THE NAME KAKASHI HATAKE ! US ! SPECIAL FORCES ! WILL EXECUTE THE MISSIONS THAT YOU WOULD ADRESS TO US AND WE WILL MAKE EVERYTHING TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE. "

\- The police of Konoha: « WATCH OUT ! MASTER HOKAGE 6th OF THE NAME KAKASHI HATAKE ! US§ THE POLICE OF KONOHA WILL EXECUTE THE MISSIONS THAT YOU WOULD ADRESS TO US AND WE WILL MAKE EVERYTHING TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE. »

Kakashi enters in Konoha Prison to sign the pact of loyalty to Konoha's laws and retrieves records of ongoing cases left by previous Hokage.

Kakashi asks security to leave him alone in Sasuke Uchiha's cell.

Sasuke: « What do you want ? »

Kakashi: « Understand »

Sasuke, who was in the bed of his cell, looked surprised at the answer of his former Sensei.

Sasuke: « Understand ? But what ? »

Kakashi: « Sasuke before the drama Uchiha you were a boy full of dreams and ambitions you even wanted to join the police of Konoha but after the drama you let yourself be overtaken by the events and you have tipped in a dark side but who are you in real Sasuke? What is your true personality? What do you want to do ? End your life in this prison without a future? Better late than never to wake up Sasuke ...

Sasuke: « My ambitions are no longer of interest now, I've done horrible things … and I would like to understand why everyone want to help me? I am a hopeless case...

Kakashi: « Do not lie to me Sasuke ... You can always be forgiving tell me if you have plans for redemption in the future and if you have a desire to rebuild your life or you want to remain a high-ranking criminal of Konoha forever and stay here with your old demons?

\- Sasuke: « Naruto has opened my eyes despite having suffered and he did not know his parents he was able to get an incredible determination to become better unlike me I would atone my sins in a trip and help all the people in need. »

\- Kakashi: « I feel sincere Sasuke, I'll see what I can do now that I am Hokage, It will be difficult but I will find a solution because your friends and I believe in you deep down you are a good person Sasuke. »

\- Sasuke: « Kakashi. Hokage ... Ha (Sasuke throws his first smile at his former sensei) »

Kakashi left. It had been two weeks since Kakashi had been fighting for Sasuke's release from the Kage and Konoha councils. After two weeks of tough debate, they agreed to Sasuke's release with conditions he has to serve the village of Konoha. Sasuke came out of the prison and the policemen accompanied him to the entrance to the village where Kakashi and Sakura were.

\- Kakashi: « You can leave, I take care of him ... Sasuke I managed to get you a release under one condition, you have to help for missions on behalf of the village of Konoha during your trip"

\- Sasuke: « I think I do not have a choice ... Thank you for all Kakashi Sensei »

\- Kakashi: « What? »

\- Sasuke: « Before being Hokage you were my master? No ? haha »

\- Kakashi: « Yes ... »

\- Sakura: « Um ... Sasuke ... I ... »

\- Sasuke: « What Sakura? »

\- Sakura: « I know you can not stay in Konoha for the moment, but I would like to know if I could come with you? »

* Sakura blushes

* Sasuke blushes too

\- Sasuke: « Sakura… It's a trip to expiate my sins it does not concern you »

* Sakura lowers her head

Sakura: « Oh ... I'm ridiculous why I asked him ... »

* Sasuke raises his head and kisses her lovingly

Sasuke: « Thank you for everything ... See you soon »

* Description of the shocked face of Sakura and Kakashi : O

Sasuke leaves but a few meters from the village Naruto was near a tree.

Naruto: « So… U are really going in a trip now ? »

Sasuke: « Yes ... Naruto it's your new arm ? You realize that you sacrificed your arm to make me come back "

\- Naruto: « You are my brother if I had to sacrifice another arm for you to stay I would have done it and then you also miss an arm like that we are quit but you didn't want to be operated ? »

\- Sasuke: « No, I take my responsabilities and it's time to punish me for the acts that I committed. »

\- Naruto: « I understand. Hold your headband »

\- Sasuke: « Yes I take it and then I'll keep it until our next fight »

Naruto gives his fist and Sasuke do the same then he went off to expiate his crimes on a long journey but for how long ?


End file.
